The generation of refrigeration for the cooling of gas for subsequent liquefaction is costly and energy intensive. In some situations, such as the passage of natural gas in a transmission line, pressure energy is available for the generation of refrigeration for the cooling of the gas. It is desirable to have an efficient method for utilizing pressure energy to generate refrigeration for cooling a gas stream for subsequent liquefaction.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved method for utilizing pressure energy to generate refrigeration for cooling a gas stream for subsequent liquefaction.